Tales of the Abyss : The Reflection that Isn't
by MasochisticHero
Summary: A long time ago, Luke and Asch thought that they saw their reflection, but nope, those weren't their reflections.
1. Luke's Reflection

SO WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE WORLD! I am really sorry for this rather rude entrance but I have all six of my previous stories erased! By who? I don't know! What the bleeding hell. I took the liberty of taking this from my wordpress, but unfortunately, this is the only story which I had on my wordpress. Happy hunting for the back ups for me. And to you who erased my stories, which HALF were done, damn your life! Freak!

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss, along with its original and replicated characters, is rightfully owned by the original Namco. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mirror Image Luke<strong>

Luke sat in front of the mirror for a long time.

There was something during his childhood that still bothered him.

It was during his twelfth so called birthday was celebrated. There were many guests…

_POV_

Guy dressed me in this very itchy formal clothes.

"GU~Y!" I called.

"What? Don't tell me another change of clothes?"

I pouted. "But they are so itchy!"

"You just have to endure it. It only happens once a year!"

"No it does not! I have to wear formal during Natalia's birthday, the king's birthday, mother's birthday, father's birthday, new year, Christmas, and -"

"All right all right, I get your point."

"You're not a noble, so you don't know anything!" I exclaimed while scratching myself.

Guy sighed and gave a stiff laugh. "… Not a noble?" Guy gazed outside, then said, "Van told me to dress you in these clothes."

"Master said that? Okay then!"

I ran downstairs.

People greeted me with delight. "Happy birthday Young Master Luke!" That was what they all told me.

It was boring. However grand the party was, it was still inside the manor.

"Lu~ke!" Hmph. I know that voice. That irritating Natalia's here again.

"What now?" I scoffed as she ran towards me.

"Is that anyway to treat your fiance, your future wife?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone Natalia. Can't I have my peace during my birthday?"

Natalia looked taken back.

"Bu – but a while ago… We… We just talked. And you were… Just how you were…"

"Natalia, you weirdo. I just came down. And what's with me being how I was before?"

"But… I am sure… You even…"

I waved my hand. "You live in the past too much."

I turned around and left her in confusion. That Natalia really is a pain.

"Oi, Luke!" Guy patted me from behind.

"Oh, hi Guy."

"Weren't you just here? I saw you a while ago. And are you done crying? Mind telling me why?"

I gave Guy a puzzled look.

"Why does everyone keep seeing another me?"

"… What do you mean?"

"Me, crying! And Natalia. She told me that she talked to me, but I swear, I did not."

"I saw you talking to her before crying. And then Van told you to go to your mother."

"I haven't even seen Master the whole day! What, do I have an identical twin now?"

I stomped away from Guy. Even he claimed to see the me that was never there.

I went to my mother.

"Mother, Natalia and Guy-"

"Luke!" mother exclaimed, "So fast! Did you get my drink?"

I stared at her blankly.

"Was I suppose to get you a drink?"

"Oh, did you forget that easily? My, you are the celebrant so I should not go and have you giving me drinks." She continued to chat with another woman.

I walked away. Natalia, Guy, and even mother! Something strange is going on.

I walked to the empty hallway. Maybe there, I could at least get peace and quiet.

It was a pretty hall, and besides my room, was my favorite part of the house. On the right side, it was filled with paintings of the outside world. Mother even told me that I painted one of the pictures. On the left was a long clear window.

So I walked and for a while gazed at the paintings. Then I looked to my left. What… Is that me?

I came closer.

It was my reflection. Same clothes, same hairstyle, same eye color…

But never in my memory did it occur that I saw my reflection in this window.

I squinted my eyes. So did my reflection.

I pouted. So did my reflection.

I stuck my tongue out. So did my reflection.

I closed my eyes. So did my reflection… I think so.

I gave a wide smile. So did my reflection.

So that person before me is a legitimate reflection!

I started admiring myself. So did my reflection.

I made fighting poses. So did my reflection.

I ran my hands through my hair. So did my reflection.

And finally, I said, "I sure am handsome!" So did my reflection.

Wait. My reflection just talked! I pointed at my reflection. But my reflection did not!

"Crap! It's the replica!" my reflection exclaimed.

"Reflections don't talk!" I ran down the hall.

"Guy! GUY! GUY!" I was practically screaming.

I hugged Guy so tightly that we were thrown to the floor.

"Luke, nobles don't tackle their servants to the floor. And they don't scream like there's no score tomorrow."

Guy stood up, but I was still clingigng on him.

"Whatever Guy! But I know you are smart enough to tell me that reflections don't talk back and don't act differently!"

Guy pried me from his hips. "What's this reflection talk?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Follow me and I'll show you!" I pulled Guy to the hallway and pointed at the window.

I hid behind Guy as he inspected the glass. "You can't even see a reflection here! Come on Luke, touch it."

"Guy… I'm scared…"

"Don't you trust me?" He gave me a very warm and brotherly smile.

"O-okay…" I stayed behind Guy and touched the window. No reflection…

"Just forget about this reflection thing, okay Luke. It's not going to be good to keep thinking about it."

_POV END_

But Luke never forgot the incident, and never did he understand.

He sighed and went to bed. "I bet Asch wouldn't be scared on some… Hey! What the hell!"

Luke felt so stupid! How come he only saw this now?

"ASCH!" It was Asch all along!

~~OMAKE~~

Guy: Luke! What are you doing shouting Asch's name in the middle of the night?

Luke: Guy!

Guy: What?

Luke: Remember the reflection incident I had during one of my birthday parties?

Guy: Yeah, why?

Luke: It was not a reflection!

Guy: … Luke, it has been so many years. Don't tell me you haven't figured it out! Or are you still scared of your reflection?

Luke: Guy, you don't understand! It was no reflection! It was Asch!

Guy: I know.

Luke: … Si-since when did you know?

Guy: Since Asch started showing up. Really Luke, I didn't think you that ignorant. (Yawn)

Guy returned to sleep.

Luke: Stupid! Replica!


	2. Asch's Reflection

http:/ masochistichero . WP .com /2011/12/17/the-reflection-that-isnt/

WP for wordpress! THERE is the link to the wordpress version of the story. Just check it there and maybe leave comments. Damn I lost all my reviews...

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss, along with its original and replicated characters, is rightfully owned by the original Namco. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mirror Image Asch<strong>

Asch looked at his reflection. "Damn that replica who stole even this face."

He stared. Looking at the mirror made him remember something ridiculously stupid from his past.

It was during his twelfth birthday…

_POV_

Master Van handed me a set of formal clothing.

"Master Van, where are we going?"

"It's your twelfth birthday, isn't it?"

I scoffed. "It's not my birthday. It is the stupid replica's birthday."

Master laughed. "Have it your way. Just make sure you get down in a minute." He closed the door.

I looked at the clothes. It's been so long since I've worn something like this. Immediately, I removed my clothes and wore the formal ones. They feel rather itchy.

I sped downstairs. "Master Van, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He took my hand. Master. He's the only one who truly cares…

We went down a familiar path. We were going to the mansion. My home. Was master going to tell them about me?

"Asch. Don't get me wrong… I am not returning you to the duke. You are important to me, and obviously, they don't think of you the way I do."

"Then… Master, why are we going there? I don't understand."

"I want you to… observe the replica, but don't let him see you. Understand?"

Even on my birthday… I sighed inside. "Yes Master."

We were almost near the gate when he went further ahead. "When I give the signal, run past the gate. That face can't be seen coming from the outside."

That statement really hurt me a lot. This face… Is it really forbidden to be claimed as Luke forever?

I just nodded.

Master Van gave me an encouraging smile before talking to the guards.

I looked at them from behind the trees.

Then Master pointed to a direction. The guards ran towards the woods. Immediately, I ran past the gate… I was inside the manor… I was home…

"Remember, you are Asch already."

I felt hot. I was home yet Master kept saying that I don't belong here!

"Why? Why can't-"

"Lu~ke!" That voice…

"Natalia!" I turned and looked at her. She grew taller, and prettier…

"Van, can I borrow him for a while?" Natalia asked Master. Thankfully enough, he said yes.

I stared at Natalia. It has been ages since I last laid eyes on her. I missed her.

"Luke!" Natalia exclaimed as I hugged her.

"I missed you!"

"… You… Luke… Are you back?"

"Yes I am. I… I… I… I have to go." I withdrew from her and ran to the garden, crying.

I missed that feeling… But I can't hurt her. Natalia. She wouldn't understand… That I can't be Luke fon Fabre ever again…

"Luke?" A hand patted my back.

I wiped my tears and turned.

"Gu-Guy?" I hugged him and cried heavily. He wouldn't ask why. Because this person is Guy…

"Luke? Why are you crying? And after hugging Natalia?" He patted my head.

"Guy!" I just cried…

"It's okay, just cry… But don't cry in front of your guest. Nobles don't do that."

"Guy…" I looked at him. He smiled.

"Guy." It was Master.

"Oh, Van. It's you."

Master bent to me. "Luke, why are you crying?"

My eyes widened. Luke? Did master just call me Luke? After years of referring to me as Asch?

"Master!" I let go of Guy and hugged Master.

"Go on, go to your mother."

My mother? "Can I?"

Guy laughed. "Of course you could."

I smiled and ran down to the hall. Before turning, I heard Guy say to Master, "What was that about?"

"Happy birthday Young Master Luke!" people greeted me. My heart overwhelmed.

To the hall I ran. I looked everywhere until I found her… Mother…

"Mother!"

"Why Luke! Happy birthday son!"

She kissed me in the cheeks and placed a warm hand on my shoulders.

"Mother… Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"How polite… Of course."

She continued talking to her friend, who commented about my courtesy.

"Would you expect less from the future ruler of our country?"

I stiffened. Future ruler of our country… But I… I… Not me anymore…

I walked back to the garden. I wanted to look at the hallway. The hallway's left wall has a wide window. From there I can see the painting.

What the… Is that my reflection?

I came closer.

It was my reflection. Same clothes, same hairstyle, same eye color…

But never in my memory did it occur that I saw my reflection in this window.

I squinted my eyes. So did my reflection.

I pouted. So did my reflection.

I stuck my tongue out. So did my reflection.

I closed my eyes. So did my reflection… I think so.

I gave a wide smile. So did my reflection.

So that person before me is a legitimate reflection!

I started admiring myself. So did my reflection.

I made fighting poses. So did my reflection.

I ran my hands through my hair. So did my reflection.

And finally, I said, "I sure am handsome!" So did my reflection.

Wait. My reflection just talked! It pointed at me.

"Crap, its the replica!" I exclaimed! Darn it, Master said that he shouldn't see me!

"Reflections don't talk!" the replica ran down the hall.

I ran to the garden. "Master, master!" I half shouted.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Luke? No, you're Asch. What is it?

"The replica, he-"

"Shush Asch! Don't you ever say that word aloud and in public!"

I hung my head.

"Sorry Master."

"Now, what happened?"

"The re – I mean, Lu… No. He saw me."

_POV END_

Asch frowned at the memory.

"Is the fon Fabre blood really that stupid? For both of us to think that we were each other's reflection!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. 'To be on the same caliber as the replica.'

He clenched his fist. "Luke fon Fabre. Hmph."

~~OMAKE~~

Asch: (connects himself to Luke)

Luke: AASSCCHH!

Asch: What's your problem, screaming at me!

Luke: It was you! Damn it!

Asch: What the hell are you talking about?

Luke: That reflection!

Asch: What!

Luke: During the party! It was you on the other side of the window!

Asch: Of course it was me, you idiot! Wait, did you – you just thought about that day a while ago?

Luke: Of course I just did!

Asch: Why do I even share the same threads of memories with you?

Luke: What? You thought about that incident too a while ago?

Asch: I hate being related to you!

Luke: Asch, it's you doing the connection not me.

~~END~~

Hope you enjoyed this story! Just a LOL story!


End file.
